


Pure

by Dustbunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Fanfiction, Jodam, Joe Jonas - Freeform, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny/pseuds/Dustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert and Joe Jonas! Jodam/Jobert! WARNING! Hot slash in later chapters! Plus lots of nice fluff and tender moments too. You've been warned. <br/>Basically, Joe moves out of his parents mansion, and buys his own condo in L.A. Not knowing that Adam Lambert (whom Joe has had a crush on since American Idol) lives there too. They end up meeting in line at the local Starbucks and things progress from there. Enjoy! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

Joe Jonas paced around his new condo in L.A. nervously. He'd been pacing back and forth in his living room for well over an hour now. He tried to calm down and perched on the edge of the dark gray couch, looking around his pad. But unfortunatley there wasn't anything to look at for the sake of distracting himself. He'd just moved in so there were only white walls and unpacked, brown cardboard boxes. 'What a view', he thought to himself sarcastically.

Joe briefly considered unpacking, but his hands were shaking so much that he'd most likely break something if he tried. It wasn't worth the attempt. Grrr... all that he could think about was Adam Fucking Lambert. Even thinking Adam's name to himself made him shiver. Joe couldn't tell if he liked that shiver or not. It would be better not to think about... 'him' at all.

But who was he kidding?! Joe had had 'him' on his mind ever since last year on American Idol. Who hadn't?! Also, it was harder not to think about someone when you'd met them... and invited said person out to dinner. He gulped nervously. What the hell had he been thinking?!

Joe got up and started pacing again without realizing it. He had met 'him' briefly at the Grammy's earlier this year, and they'd chatted a little. Okay, chatting was a major understatment. They'd said less than five words to each other. Or maybe 'he' had only nodded politely in Joe's direction when 'he' had caught his eye once. It was strange, because Joe had secretly put 'him' on a pedastal over the past year, and it was extremely painful to have the person who'd made such a huge impact in his life, to not really care much at all about him in return.

'Well, why should I mean anything to 'him'? 'He' doesn't know me, why should 'he' care?' Joe thought to himself painfully, trying and failing to stop the ridiculous tears from welling up. Joe stopped his pacing abrubtly, clenching his hands into fists, trying to even out his breathing.

Joe gasped loudly and jumped when he felt his iPhone vibrate against his thigh. He laughed at himself as he took his iPhone out of his jeans pocket. He'd just gotten a text from Nick reading: r u ok out there all by urself Joe? lol. mom is worried. Joe smiled. Of course mom was worried. He texted back quickly: Yeah, its all good. Except 4 all th zombies that just broke in2 my condo. But don't worry, I'm prepared. lol. tell mom im fine &amp; not 2 worry. Ill call u all 2morrow. bye. Nick had probably wanted to text him for a while, but Joe wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. Nothing against Nick, no! But Nick was the only one that Joe had ever told about his... his... man-crush... on Adam Lambert. Joe felt himself flush and nearly came to tears again as he felt a deep overwhelming shame pool in his stomache. If he talked to Nick before he left, he'd end up telling him everything. And that couldn't happen, not yet anyway. Nick was too understanding. He hadn't condemned Joe or even hinted that he'd end up in hell. Actually, after the shock had passed, Nick had seemed kind of amused by the whole thing. Not in a mean way either. Joe smiled at the memory. But... what would Nick say now?

Joe walked slowly back over to his couch, sinking down into it with a deep sigh, deciding to put all these confusing and shame filled emotions aside until tomorrow. Oddly enough it worked, and he felt a strange peace settle over him. Kinda like the calm before the storm. It wouldn't break until tomorrow.

After several minutes of deep breathing Joe glanced down at his wrist watch; it was 6:30 p.m. In thirty more minutes he'd be leaving for the small Thai restaurant downtown, which Mr. Adam Lambert had kindly written down for him earlier this morning.

Joe twiddled his thumbs, allowing his leg bounce up and down as it usually did when he was nervous about something. This was a diferent kind of nervous than before, it was an anticipitory nervousness that wasn't at all unpleasant. Butterflies.

Joe bit his lower lip feeling more than a little foolish as he thought back to earlier that morning at the local Starbucks…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Joe had been standing in line for about five minutes, it seemed like longer. The people in front of him obviously didn't give a damn that he was Joe Jonas. They needed there coffee fix just as much as he did. Joe was just standing there trying to keep his foot from tapping impatiently, when he'd heard a familiar voice from right behind him say, "Yeah. There's a freakin' long line at the Starbucks right now. I'll talk to you later, after I've had my daily dosage of caffine. Hmmm... yeah." The man chuckled a bit at something the man on the other line was saying. "Okay, bye Glitterbaby."

Joe couldn't help but turn around and stare at the man as he tucked his iPhone into the pocket of his overly-snug jeans. The Man's inky black hair fell in casual disarry around his face, he had piercing blue eyes today, his lips were turned up in a lopsided grin.

Adam Lambert was wearing his customary black liner and nailpolish, accompanied by a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt, silver studded black boots, and a dark purple (almost black) and silver tee. And jewelry of course. What the fuck was Adam Lambert even doing here?!

Joe immediatley felt extrememly... normal. He'd been lazy when he'd gotten up that day and had just thrown on a black tee, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a pair of old beat up sneakers (they were the first pair he'd grabbed). Not only that... Adam was tall.

"Um... Hi there," Adam said uncertanly raising an eyebrow at Joe and smiling a little.

Joe felt himself flush in embarrassment, realizing that he'd spent the last thirty seconds just standing there staring at Adam Lambert. "Uh... I... Sorry, I kinda, spaced out..." he finished lamely. 'God, Adam must think I'm a freak or something'. Joe turned around trying to will away the awkwardness. The line seemed to be moving even slower.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyways? Concert? Just trying to get away from everybody?"

Why had Adam all-of-a-sudden ask him all those questions? Joe turned around to face Adam again to answer, but nearly choked on his words when he saw the expression on his face. Adam was smiling, but he looked wary, he obviously thought Joe was acting so strangely because he didn't approve of his orientation. Joe immediatley gave him a friendly smile and held out his right hand for Adam to shake.

"I just moved into a condo nearby actually. So you were kinda right in saying I was trying to 'get away'. I'm surprised that you didn't find out from all the tabloids." There, not so bad. Adam relaxed, shaking Joe's hand amiably, though still searching his face for any sign of discomfort. Actually, it was very comfortable. Adam's hand felt warm and soft, and it made Joe's heart lurch with unexpected want. Joe's heart gave another tiny flutter as Adam let go of his hand and chuckled softly. "Well. I just got back to the states, so I've been kind of missing out. But let me guess," Adam said, sapphire eyes suddenly sparkling with humor, "you'er in the middle of a huge feud with your family. You hate Nick's for starting a solo project, and Kevin's wife is having your baby."

Joe nodded as seriously as possible. "Yep, all completely true."

"Wow! What happened to innocent little Joe. Your such a bad-ass now. It all started with that motorcycle." Adam stated with faux regret.

They both stood there looking at each other seriously, for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at exactly the same time. Everyone in the line turned around to look at them. Noticing that everyone was watching Joe quieted down, but got enjoyment out of listening to Adam's giggling. His heart gave more tiny flutters. After that they both stayed silent.

There was only one more person to go before Joe finally got to the counter. He turned to Adam thoughtfully. "What are you doing out here?"

Adam smiled. "I live out here too. I've got a house not far from here."

"Oh! I had no idea... though I probably should have. So I guess this means we have a fair chance of running each other now and then."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, definatley."

Before Joe could think of anything else to say, it was his turn to order. He couldn't even remember what he'd originally come here for, so he just ordered a black coffee. Wow... way to look like an idiot. Who the fuck comes to Starbucks to order a plain black coffee? He paid the woman behind the counter with his credit card and left the shop with his coffee, feeling ridiculous. He didn't turn back once to look at Adam, but he waited outside of Starbucks for him; he wasn't quite ready to go home just yet.

A few minutes later Adam exited Starbucks holding a latte, and did a double take when he saw Joe standing out, there obviously waiting for him.

Hey, what's up?" He walked over to Joe, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

In all honesty, Joe had no idea what he'd even wanted to say to Adam, so, for the sake of not looking like an even bigger idiot by being speechless, Joe blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." The words just hung in the air for a few seconds before Joe added, "Cause, you know this place better than I do, and I was looking for a good place to eat tonight, since I can't really cook, and... um, yeah."

Adam's eyebrows rose again, and he searched Joe's face for any hint of a joke. Nope. Just embarrassment. "You, are asking me, to go out to dinner, with you?" Adam asked, starting to laugh.

Joe rolled his eyes pretending to find it funny too. "Shut up, I want to know where the good places are,and you look like an excellent judge for that... sorta thing. Okay, I don't even know what the hell I'm saying, I just though it would be nice to have a friend here..." Joe mumbled off into silence, looking down at the ground. He felt like a child again.

Joe gave a start when he felt Adam's hand unexpectedly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you, honest. Here," Adam's hand left Joe's shoulder and he handed his latte to him so he could reach into his pocket. He took out a tube of eyeliner and a scrap of paper. Joe watched as he wrote something on it with his eyeliner against one of the many streetlamps lining the sidewalk.

A few seconds later he finished, tucking the eyeliner back into his pocket and taking his latte back, relacing it with the scrap of paper. It was an address.

"They have excellent food."

Joe looked up to see Adam smiling kindly at him. "What time do you wanna meet up there?"

Adam thought about it for a minute, before saying, "Does 7:00 sound good?"

Joe nodded, "Sure."

"Well, I gotta go meet up with some of my friends, see ya later I guess."

They both just looked at each other for a second, before Adam stated what was on both of their minds. "This is a little weird."

"Yeah. I've never even formally introduced myself to you."

Adam snorted, taking a step forward, extending his hand to shake Joe's for the second time that day, saying in an overly exaggerated voice, "Hi, I'm Adam Lambert. Nice to meet you."

Joe grasped Adam's hand, playing along, "Nice to meet you Adam. I'm Joe Jonas."

They both shook hands, laughing under their breaths while passerby gave them odd looks. "Okay, see you later Joe," Adam said, letting go of the hand shake, "Can't wait to see what the tabloids think of our "dinner date"." He smiled and turned around walking away from Joe, shouting one last goodbye over his shoulder.

Even though he knows that he shouldn't, Joe can't help but wish that when Adam said date, that he'd meant a date date. His heart ached a little.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The thirty minutes passed super fast, and before he knew it, he was heading out the door. On the drive to the resturant Joe worried about his clothes. He'd kept the gray skinny jeans and the t-shirt; but he'd worn a nice pair of sneakers and a new jacket that he'd bought recently. He wanted to look at least semi-nice. His hair wasn't too bad; thank God

It made Joe a little sad to know that how Adam would view this "date" and how he would view it would be at opposite ends of the spectrum. After all, Adam was a freakin' rock and roll sex God, and then there was Joe... with his purity ring.

Joe sighed. Was there even half a chance of Adam looking past their differences? And then what if he did? Joe's heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of being with Adam. Joe ignored the voice that told him that he was going to hell. He'd already decided to worry about that tomorrow.

'Besides,' Joe thought to himself, 'it's not like I'm really gay. It's just a crush.'


	2. Perfect

Chapter Two

Perfect

"Joe Jonas? You're going to go to dinner with, Joe Jonas?." Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy positively howled with laughter. He held his iPhone to his ear using his shoulder, as he opened the freezer, taking out a carton of ice cream. After taking a spoon out of the strainer he headed into his living room and plopped down on the couch. When Tommy still didn't stop laughing, Adam felt uncharacteristic anger flash through him.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy!" But Tommy only laughed harder than before. "Seriously, I'm gonna hang up on you!" From the other end of the line Adam heard Tommy stop laughing, taking deep gasping breaths, before finally giving a huge 'Phew'. "Okay, okay. I'm good now. Sorry Adam, but Joe Jonas? You've gotta be kidding me. How the fuck did that happen?"

Adam dug his spoon into the carton of French Silk ice cream, taking a huge frustrated bite before answering. "I don't know exactly," he said, still a little grumpy, "he was acting kinda strange though."

"Was it because of you, or do you think he acts like that all the time?"

Adam sighed. "It was because of me."

"Well, Adam, "Tommy said slowly, humor almost completely gone from his voice now, "you know, he is a christian."

"Naw... I don't think that's it. Actually, he was really easy to talk to. I think he was just a little shocked to see me there. I was shocked to see him there." Adam took another bite of ice cream, savoring the sweet mocha flavor.

"Soooo..." Tommy sounded a little hesitant, "is this like, you know... a date?"

This time it was Adam's turn to laugh. "Hell no! Like you said; it's Joe Jonas!" Adam stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Besides, he likes girls genius."

"Hmmm... Maybe you're making him question his sexuality," Tommy replied teasingly.

Adam gave a huge over-dramatic sigh. "It's not my fault that I'm so irresistible. Why was I born with this curse?" He shook his head at himself while Tommy laughed again, taking another bite of ice cream.

"It would be hilarious if he did like you though, wouldn't it? He did ask you after all. You know Adam, you're just a walking controversy. So... where are you meeting him anyways?"

"Um... at Jasmine's."

"That little Thai restaurant downtown? That's a very date like... place. Who's paying?"

"I was thinking that we'll both just pay for ourselves. See? Very undate like." Adam stuck, out his tongue even though Tommy couldn't see him.

"Okay, I gotta go Adam. Call me when you get back and tell me how everything goes. Promise? Texting won't be sufficient."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright Glitterbaby. Talk to ya later." Adam hung up his iPhone and tossed it to the other side of the couch in frustration. He wasn't much in the mood for ice cream. Too much guilt.

As he put everything away he thought about Joe. Goddamn it. Adam wasn't stupid, he knew when someone liked him. And Joe... well, he didn't have a very good poker face. Adam had suspected it since the Grammy's. God, the way that Joe kept looking at him when he thought Adam couldn't see. It had all been kind of funny at the time, but now he felt like he was taking advantage. That wasn't true of course, Joe was twenty years old. Guess it was just the sexual experience factor. After all, if you had a purity ring, you weren't even allowed to jack off. 'That kid must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration.'

Adam growled a little at himself (good thing no one was around) and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. It was a little past 5:00 p.m. Less than two hours to go.

Adam ended up spending a good amount of time just standing under the shower head, letting the hot water soothe the tension out of his body. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. Tommy hadn't suspected a thing. Not that there was anything to suspect. This whole thing was completely innocent... Unless Joe wanted to make it less innocent.

"No!" Adam couldn't believe that he'd let that thought drift across his mind. As he'd said before, he was a sexual person; but he was also a respectable person. Besides, he didn't even like Joe Jonas. Did he? Adam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying himself vigorously.

Well, what wasn't to like? He was a really nice guy (JoBro of course), Adam would have to be blind to say that he wasn't good looking, and (Adam giggled softly in spite of himself) he was the first guy to ever ask Adam out, instead of the other way around. He remembered complaining slightly on AdamOfficial about how he wished a guy would step up to the plate. Well, well, well...

Oh my God! Had he really just giggled like a school girl over Joe Jonas? He threw the towel into the laundry basket and headed into his room to find clothes, rolling his eyes at himself along the way.

He thought about what to wear for a few minutes, and eventually decided on a glammed down look to make Joe feel more comfortable. He wore a black long-sleeved Hollister shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a simple silver necklace, and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans (he practically felt his dick sigh in happiness). He thought briefly about re-doing his nails, but in the end decided to leave em' nice n' chipped. Though he did apply a generous amount of black eyeliner. He didn't really style his hair, just ran a comb through it. A few rings and voila! Adamgasmic! He grinned at the ridiculous (but flattering) word. He loved his fans.

Adam spent the last the last thirty minutes straightening up his house for want of something better to do. He still wasn't sure about this whole thing. For some reason he felt like something big was gonna happen. Maybe, he should just stop questioning everything and let the chips fall where they may. He'd just have to put his trust in the Universe and hope for the best.

He mentally crossed his fingers as he got into his car and drove over to Jasmine's.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam had been sitting at a booth in Jasmine's, drumming his fingers against the table for about ten minutes, when he heard footsteps (muffled by the carpet) headed in his direction. He looked up smiling when he saw Joe walking over to join him. He looked really nice in the soft light of the restaurant.

"Hey," Adam said, as Joe slid into the seat opposite him. "Hey," Joe smiled shyly as he slipped out of his jacket, laying it beside him. For some reason, Joe's nervousness made Adam more calm and confident. Yeah, the kid really didn't have a poker face. It was kind of endearing.

"I'm glad you found the place. Though I should warn you, it's kind of expensive. But I thought it would have kind of trashy to recomend the McDonald's."

Joe laughed a little, not as nervous as before but still a little shy. "No, this is good. Actually, this place is really nice. I've never had been in a Thai restaurant before. It's... calming."

Adam grinned. "I love places like this. They're full of good karma."

Joe met his eyes for the first time since he'd gotten there. "I'm not really into that kinda stuff, but I know what you mean." Adam couldn't help but notice the nice soft brown of his eyes. Damn this romantic setting!

Adam and Joe both jumped when their waitresses voice broke through the short silence. "I see your friend is here now." The pretty Asian woman laid out two menus and a glass of water for Joe. "Would you like something to drink?" She took a small notepad out of her black apron, smiling genuinly at them (Joe). Adam had a feeling she was a fan.

Adam gestured at Joe to go ahead. "Um... just a Coke is fine." She wrote it down quickly, before turning to Adam just a tad hesitantly.

"Green tea please. Sweetened." She wrote that down too, and left promising to be back soon to take their orders. Adam giggled, while opening his menu.

"What?" Joe looked at Adam curiously over his own menu.

"Our waitress is so a JoBrobot."

"A JoBrobot? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, you know, girls who live and breathe solely for you and your brothers. Yeah, JoBrobot."

"Did you come up with that?"

Adam hid hid face behind his menu again. "Maybe."

"I'm gonna remember that. Maybe I'll come up with a name for your fans."

Don't bother, mine already have one. Lambskanks."

"Damn." Joe cursed quietly.

"Language? Really?"

"Hey, just cause I have a purity ring, that doesn't mean I'm a saint. Though I'll admit, I'm as close as it gets."

Adam snorted. "'Saint' my ass."

"I was just kidding, the real saint is Nick."

"Hmmm... Don't worry about it. You don't wanna be a saint anyway. Too much pressure in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more. You know-" Joe stopped talking when their waitress (Nikki) came back, placing their drinks in front of them. They both said 'thank you', informing her that they needed a little more time.

"What do you suggest Adam. Cause frankly, I have no idea what's good here."

"I'll just order us the same thing. Is that okay?"

Joe nodded. "Sure. As long as you don't poison me, it's all good. I'm generally not a picky eater."

"How does Tom Yum Chicken and Coconut Saffron Rice sound?"

"I understood chicken and coconut rice. Whatever, I trust your palette."

Adam took his and Joe's menus, setting them together on the side of the table. He and Joe chatted for a few minutes while waiting for Nikki to come back. Adam was a little shocked at how well they got along. Truthfully, most people who got to know Adam did get along with him, but the fact that it was Joe Jonas made it seem unreal.

Nikki came back and took their orders seeming a bit surprised at their positions. They'd gotten caught up in the conversation and had ended up leaning towards each other across the table. They both settled back against their seats as Adam ordered for them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Adam asked, pushing his rice around with his chopsticks, "you've liked me since American Idol?"

"Who didn't? You were freakin' incredible! I just wished that I could sing like you."

"Thank you." It was Adam's turn to grin a little shyly. "You're not too bad yourself."

Joe gave Adam a skeptical look as he took another bite of chicken. "Have you ever even heard me sing?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, thinking about it as he chewed a mouthful of rice. "No, I haven't," he admitted eventually, looking a bit sheepish.

"That's what I thought." Adam laughed as Joe pointed his chopsticks accusingly at him.

"I guess I'll have to now though. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No. You don't have to do that."

"But you've listened to my C.D. haven't you. I'll return the favor. Besides, I can tell you're a good singer. Just look at you."

"Ha! I'll take a good look at myself when I'm not with you. I'm not in the mood to take a hit on my self-esteem."

Adam frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Joe sighed, looking down at the table, blushing (so cute). "Well, you're like, really, really good looking."

Adam's frown turned into a grin. "You really think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah, you're fucking gorgeous!"

Joe clapped a hand to his mouth, not believing the words that had come out with such intensity. Adam giggled loudly at the look on Joe's face, he was blushing scarlet, brown eyes wide.

Adam leaned forward slightly, his sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement and delight as he looked into Joe's. "What's so gorgeous about me?" Adam was completely fascinated. Men had told him he was good looking before, but this was different. Joe had spoken without thought, just letting the truth take over, and Adam could tell by the way Joe had said it that he truly meant what he'd said. Adam felt just the tiniest plucking against his heartstrings. "Please tell me," he whispered softly, needily. Blue eyes boring into brown.

"Well, everything," Joe murmered a little shakily, it was hard to breathe when Adam was staring into his eyes like that, "I love your eyes, and your hair, your lips... your voice of course... your body. Everything. You're perfect." Joe's voice ended in a breathless whisper. He looked a little scared at having said so much.

"You really think so?" Adam's eyes were suddenly open and vulnerable as they searched Joe's. Perfect was a word no one had ever used when describing him. Hearing it was strange and it made his heart constrict with sudden emotion.

"I know so." Joe bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes to the table.

"Joe," Joe raised his eyes back up to Adam, "thank you. That really means a lot to me." Great, now Adam was blushing too. Shit! "One thing though," Adam said, mischief back in his voice, "you completely forgot about sexy. Tch tch tch... I'm almost offended." He folded his arms in fake annoyance. This was easier, pretending that he hadn't been moved by what Joe had said. The emotions were still there roiling beneath the surface. But they could be examined later. Right now it was just best to put up a facade. He'd had no idea that Joe felt like that, and he was completely unprepared for it.

Joe relaxed, but looked a little confused and hurt by the sudden shift their conversation. But Adam quickly became again worried when he saw a feisty look appear in Joe's eyes, "I think you're sexy too," he whispered hoarsely, "want me to tell you why?" He grinned evilly, looking at Adam challengingly.

Adam didn't know how to respond to that. He really wanted to know, but he was starting to get a hard on, and this was taking a direction that he was sure was not a good one to head in.

Adam was spared the decision when Nikki came by to ask them how they were doing. They told her that they were good, got refills, and finished their meal talking and laughing, pretending that nothing weird had happened. It was actually quite easy. It was like an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't talk about it.

After dessert (coconut ice cream) they split the bill and headed out into the parking lot. It was a little past nine.

"So, what are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Joe looked at Adam questioningly. "You wanna hang out again?"

Adam shrugged non-chalantly. "I like hanging out with you, and I got nothing planned. I was just gonna be lazy for a while. I think I deserve to be after all the shit I've done this month. Are you busy?"

"Well, I have to unpack everything tomorrow. It's probably gonna take all day."

"No problem," Adam stated brightly, "I'll come over and help." Adam paused at the look on Joe's face. "I don't have to if you don't want me to. That's fine, it was just a suggestion. Sorry." Adam felt his face heat up. Way too forward.

"No, don't apologize. That's perfectly fine with me. I was just a little bit shocked. But yeah, that'd be nice!" He grinned at Adam reassuringly.

After getting Joe's address and promising to meet at twelve the next day, they headed to thier seperate cars.

On the drive home Adam wondered why he was doing this; what had happened earlier tonight should've been a warning, but he didn't care. Joe had called him perfect... and sexy. And he had looked relatively normal tonight, glammed down. Bur Joe had made him feel... special. Wanted. This fucking sucked. Why did he have to be a Jonas Brother?

He gripped the wheel tightly, and turned on the car radio singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody. But, still constantly in the back of his mind... perfect.

Adam smiled, letting the warmth of that one word flow through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter two! Pleeeeeeease review! Meesa LOVES reviews! GIMME GIMME GIMME!^_^ No sexytimes yet. The next chapter should be relatively short. But you never know, shit happens! ;D


	3. Thinking Of You

Chapter Three

Thinking Of You

Adam sat, legs crossed, in the middle of his bed, wearing only a pair of black briefs and fiddling with his iPhone. Even though he'd promised to, he really didn't want to call Tommy. Yeah, it was fun to joke about stuff with him, but this wasn't something that Adam was in the mood to joke about. He needed to talk to one of his girlfriends. Hmmm... Danielle! Of course, who else would he call? It was pretty late, but him and Danielle had made a rule to always call when they needed each other, regardless of time or place. She would be more annoyed if he didn't call. But first, he got under the covers of his bed, finding a nice comfortable position on his side, phone pressed to his right ear.

"Hi Adam baby. What's going on?" Good, Danielle obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"Okay, I'm just gonna jump right into this." He cleared his throat. "Well, you now I haven't had a boyfriend in a while..." He trailed off tauntingly.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious!"

Danielle's excitement got him excited too. "It's a possibility!" He couldn't help shouting back.

"What do you mean a possibility? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay girl, here's the thing. I can take him if I want to, but I don't know if I should go for it!"

"Does he have a boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem? Is he straight?"

"Nope! It's someone famous!" Adam lowered his voice so that he was no longer shouting. "He's someone that no one knows is gay, he barely knows."

Danielle lowered her voice down to secretive whisper too. "Who is is?"

"Joe Jonas."

A short pause, then, "You're not kidding are you?"

"Uh-uh."

"That's hot."

"I know, but that's beside the point Dannie. Should I go for it?"

"How'd you even meet?"

Adam took a deep breath before launching into the whole story, still whispering. It would've felt wrong somehow to speak out loud.

"Well," Adam asked when he was finished, "whataya think?"

"Hold on a second Adam. I need to process this. Okay! Processing done!" Adam jumped a little at the sudden outburst. "You should try it. You really like him right?"

"Yeah, but I just realized that tonight."

"That is completely irrelevant Adam. If you want him, go for him. It's as simple as that. Though, the media would go insane."

"I told you, the media can say what they like. I don't care."

"Exactly. Go for him. Get me his autograph."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. But, do you really think this is good idea?"

"Hell no! Of course it's not a good idea! But don't pretend for a second that you're not gonna do what you want to do in the end, regardless of what everyone else thinks. I know you. And besides... you two would be so cute together."

"Since when have I ever been cute?"

"You really don't see yourself all that well, do you Adam?"

"I guess not," he mumbled.

"So, whatya two gonna do tomorrow while your at his condo?" Adam heard the innuendo in her voice.

"Not that. Ugh! Don't give me ideas."

"Sorry."

"Mmhm. I'm sure you are," he replied sarcastically, "you're lucky that I'm not there right now, I'd thoroughly tickle you."

"Save those threats for Joe."

As always happened when he called Danielle, they ended talking a lot longer than he'd originally planned. They didn't stop talking until about 3:30 a.m. Adam stretched, yawning deeply after they hung up. He reached over and set his iPhone on the bedside table, and turned off the lamp (suddenly wishing that he had a Clapper) snuggling down into his bed exhausted; but happy and comfortable. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted. He'd have to start talking to Dannie more often. Thank God for friends.

He drifted to sleep easily, thinking about Joe. He'd have to ask Joe what he found so sexy about him tomorrow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Joe got back to his condo, he walked into his room and flung himself down on his down on his bed groaning. He'd never been so embarrassed in his entire life. What the fuck had he been thinking? Oh yeah: "'I think you're sexy too, want me to tell you why?'"

Oh my God! Had he really said that? For one of the few times in his life, Joe just wanted to curl up into tiny ball and disappear. The worst part was, that Joe was pretty sure that if he was given the chance to do it over, he'd say the same thing again. It was all Adam's fault, those God damn baby blue eyes. He punched his pillow just because he felt like it.

He lay there for a few minutes just evening out his breathing and letting all the different emotions that he'd felt that night simmer down to something manageable. First course of action... he needed to talk to someone. He reluctantly sat up and reached into the pocket of his jeans, taking out his iPhone and going to speed dial.

"Hello," Nick's slightly groggy voice came from the other end of the line after about four rings.

"Hi Nick, it's Joe; can I talk to you?"

"Of course, is something wrong?" Nick's voice sounded more alert now.

"Yeah... I think that I'm in love."

"Wow! Really? With who? And why is that a bad thing? Is she married?"

"No! Nothing like that." Joe took a deep breath and shut his eyes as if that would make it easier to say. "I think I'm in love with...Adam Lambert."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Nick let out a long, slow breath. "Um... Joe. I thought you just, sorta liked him." Nick's voice was unreadable.

"Well, when I said that, it may have been a tiny understatement." Joe slumped down on his bed and; gathering up all his courage, (eyes still closed) told Nick about all the shit that had happened, starting at Starbucks.

After he'd finished talking he lay there, left arm over his face waiting for Nick to respond. After what seemed like a lifetime, Nick said slowly, "You invited him to your condo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sort of. I already told you that." Joe tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Are you gonna, get together?" Nick practically choked out the last part.

"I don't know, that's why I called you man. I need advice." Maybe talking to Nick hadn't been such a hot idea after all.

"Gimme a few minutes to think about this." Joe lay there, holding his breath. Finally, Nick said confidently, "You know what Joe? If that's what makes you happy, I'll stand by you."

Joe sat up quickly in shock. "Really?" Joe hadn't realized how much that he needed Nick's support. He shuddered at the thought of how he would've felt if Nick had said any differently.

"Of course. Your my brother and I love you. But, are you sure about this Joe? It's not gonna be easy. Maybe you should talk to mom and dad."

Joe got up, pacing around the small space left in his bedroom (stupid boxes). "Wait a second Nick! I don't even knowif he likes me like that. If he doesn't, then none of this conversation even matters. But thanks. I'm still so confused though," he admitted quietly. "When I'm with him it all makes sense, but when I'm alone..." Joe stopped pacing, and sank down on the bed again, running a hand through his short hair. "I'm not gonna tell mom and dad anything unless Adam and I... you know, get together." Joe couldn't help but think how much more stupid he felt saying this out loud. Adam and him? Pah! "Because, if we don't, I'm definitely gonna be with a girl. He's the only guy I want. Ever!"

"You sound like a lovesick puppy," Nick stated wryly; but Joe could tell by his voice that he was smiling, "thanks for dumping all of this on me."

"Sorry, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Naw, it's cool man. I'll pay you back someday. Anyways, I gotta go, I'm doing a show tomorrow."

"Oh! I really am sorry then! You shouldn't have let me keep you up!" He hated feeling guilty, definitely one of the worst emotions.

After exchanging good night's and hanging up, Joe sat there on his bed, iPhone in hand, looking around his condo. Joe felt a stab of loneliness for the first time since leaving home. Even with the noises of the city below him, everything felt absolutely silent. He'd never known that silence could be so loud. But it was comforting to know that he'd be seeing Adam tomorrow. His spirits lifted and the thought made his heart leap. He had no idea what was going to happen, but that didn't matter. He didn't want to plan it out, he just wanted to let it happen. He wasn't sure what 'it' was yet, but he knew that he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! REVIEW PWEEZE! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC THAT I'VE EVER PUBLISHED. SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! 3 Tell me if it's even worth writing chapter two!


End file.
